A nonaqueous secondary battery such as a lithium ion secondary battery has received attention as a power source for a portable device or the like and also a power source for an electric vehicle, a hybrid electric vehicle, etc. In recent years, various positive electrode active materials have been proposed to improve the characteristics of the lithium ion secondary battery (e.g., see Patent Literatures 1 and 2).